To Be Your Own Enemy
by mickey kity
Summary: Draco knew his life was changed by his father's dealings with vampires. Denied any normal life, he is told one rule to attend Hogwarts his seventh year. Never attack anyone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. This is fan made.

(DOT)

There were things in the night that should have been there, and then there were things that shouldn't be near you at all. There were shadows that haunted one certain boy for his early life. Living without siblings he was haunted by loneliness and depression. He wanted desperately to be loved by someone.

It was not long before his father began his dark path. Darker paths started too with immortal beings that cause much fear in his heart. There was nothing he could do to please these creatures. They looked just as human, like him, but there was a difference.

The first one he had ever seen of these creatures was in stories his mother told him. They were beautiful in appearance and were extremely smart. There was one that was a girl about his age, but then again she just looked that age. For all he knew she could be 150 years old. She had an older sister who appeared about 16. From the first time they came to visit, his father was staring at them. Their mother was a beauty herself, but their father was not impressed by staring glares.

For sixteen years, they were in dealings with these creatures but with a price. On the eve of his seventeenth birthday, he was awoken by the mother of the two girls. She was caressing his cheek saying he would be their leader and that he would more powerful than the Dark Lord.

She said she loved him. He smiled at the thought but then she smiled too and he saw what he remembered from stories. Those fangs like a snake's pierced his skin and he was forever changed.

(DOT)

The day following that, Draco was scared that he might never be able to function well again. He had a hunger for something, but not food. He hungered for blood. This was supplied by the many animals roaming the land near his Manor. Sneaking pass one house, he sensed one of the many people that had delightful meal for him, but he had to resist his temptation as much as he could.

Draco swallowed hard and tried to listen to his heart beat. There was hardly one there. But still it was there to assure him of it forever. Weather and seasons changed as he did in the years since. Though he grew to love the darkness of the dorms of Hogwarts, he still missed the sunshine that meant Quidditch. He would disappear throughout the game and pray for the shadows to appear.

Professor Snape knew about his change and began to give him potions to not attack other students. Also unlike other students, he was given permission to wander to the forest to hunt as he wasn't permitted on school grounds to do so. Endlessly, he was found within a few hours of beginning his hunt by professors and bought back to observe.

This went on for months until one day someone found him themselves.

He was frightened by their face. He was scared of their relationship was not good to begin with. But he had sadness in his eyes and maybe meant he was sorry for him. Him? Draco Malfoy tormented his friends and attempted to kill their Headmaster. He failed at that and he was certain the he was never going to be buddy-buddy with him, not that he wanted that either.

How could Harry Potter ever understand his position?

"Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes grew as Harry lowered his wand a moment. He had a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped attempting to sound like the Malfoy he most likely remembered. He was waiting for his answer, but Harry turned and ran.

Good, he thought with peace as he continued his meal in grief. Draco fainted afterward and awoke in his bed a few hours later. With the last meal, he was worried about Harry's thoughts on him now. He was sure that he saw his fangs, the horrible things. The next morning, he awoke to the burning of the sunshine on his left cheek and he got up covering his body with his blanket. As he walked through the dorms and out to the hall, his robe became tighter as he hugged it to shield his skin.

Draco arrived at the showers for him and the Head Girl, but since Hermione wouldn't be up before seven anyway. Draco stared at his appearance in the foggy mirror and saw a faint outline of his figure. He had no idea if his hair was still the same color. He guessed that since he had done his hair for some many years, which his theory he hoped was true.

He washed away the burned skin and scrubbed himself to erase all blood from him. It took less than an hour, and then he was safely seated in the Heads dorm eating his breakfast. Hermione had now come out with her usual nose caught in the spine of the book she was reading for class. Not that her being in the same dorm as him bothered him too much.

Just that . . . she was . . . a girl . . . and he a . . . male.

"Granger, you think you could ever resist becoming a brown-noser?"

"Just because the book is brown doesn't mean I'm a brown-noser!" she said quickly putting her bookmark in place.

"That's not what a brown-noser is, you know right?" he teased, hopeful she did know.

"SHUT UP! I will read what I want. Go back to your dark path!"

If only she knew what that meant. His dark was not the same as what she thought. If only she knew he could easily snap her neck and drain her of everything she had. He continued his cereal, wasteful really but he had to keep appearance. Hermione sat the book down and took off her robe showing her uniform. By doing so it exposed her neck to him. It sharply contrasted her features, but she never the less sat at the table with her back to him. Even with the loose bun barely above her neck, he still was growing hungry at the sight.

Draco stood up, his eyes glowing in lust. He walked toward her and reached out a hand, stopping short of touching a single hair on her beautiful head. Harry would kill him in every way he could think of as would Weaselbee, if he hurt this one. As tempting as she was, Draco turned away and went to collect his books for class.

He knew that Hermione had turned to him, but he ignored her and sat on the sofa. He grabbed one of his books lying on the table and opened it randomly. He glanced over at the table as Hermione smiled about something while eating a mozzarella stick. He wished he could have some. Turning back to the book, a few minutes passed before Hermione stood up and left.

He assumed it was to visit with her friends that were probably still asleep.

Draco remembered when the professors told them about this area in the castle. Appeared they were centrally located to all the common rooms, and if needed were told to retire here in the evenings. At first neither of them did for fear of seeing the other. It was after a few weeks of loaded bags of homework did they agree to be civil. He didn't like it at first, but he found that Hermione was rather quiet about doing her work. Even if it meant giving up one more table that was meant for him, she was still nice about it.

He liked her company but kept his distance, afraid she would find out about his condition. Most nights she would go to bed before him and he would be up before her the next morning. Hermione had asked him if he ever slept one time.

Finally he rose to get his robe and went to the Great Hall for some social interaction. He saw Hermione talking with Potter, Weaselbee, and Weaselette. Scanning the remaining students, there were quite a number of girls looking at him. Returning to his fellow Slytherins, he listened to Pansy tell him about some girls' product. When he saw Hermione leave, he sighed and told Pansy to leave him alone.

"But it will make you shiny!"

"I don't really need to be shiny do I? I am a male you know."

Pansy appeared to be thinking, which would be okay if her next statement hadn't have been, "You need all the nourishment you can get Draco! Now let me try this on you!"

Draco stood up quick and ran from her. He stopped short of the first hallway and knocked into Harry.

"Watch it Malfoy!" snarled Weaselbee.

"Shut up!" and Draco walked off turning to make sure Pansy wasn't following. He arrived back to his spare room and plopped down on the bed. He cried for allowing it to happen. He sobbed until sleep overtook him. He awoke sometime later to the smell of cinnamon and maple. There on his table by the door was a plate of food. Under the plate was a note.

_Here is some food since I'm not sure if you ate today or not. Hermione_

He smiled at her food and picked up the nearest thing. It was a chocolate covered donut. Devouring and enjoying it, he exited his room and found Hermione laying on the sofa. Her chest was exposed and he felt something. She turned over and her skirt pulled up a bit. Looking for a blanket, he found one and covered her up. When he walked away, he heard her stir.

"Why did you do that?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You looked cold and you were exposed. I didn't want to scar my eyes."

"Whatever Malfoy. Thank you though."

Hermione turned her back to him and wrapped the blanket around her more. Draco picked up the remainder of his food and ate away. The hour went by and he began working on his homework. Finishing with his Potions and Charms, he awoke Hermione by throwing her jacket at her.

"What?" she asked infuriated.

"Get up. Dinner is soon."

Hermione slumped back into the sofa and ignored him. He went over to shake her shoulder, when she grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He landed on top of her and though he would have normally thought to object, he liked his current position.

"You don't smell like normal."

"And you don't either, but can I get up?"

"No. I'm cold, make me warm."

Draco opened his eyes wide and saw her eyes were focused on him. She was smiling and yet it seemed off. Daring himself, he leaned down and almost kissed her when she pushed him onto the floor.

"You honest thing I would let that happen! You are such a pervert!"

Draco shocked as could be, watched as Hermione walked off. He saw that she was in her smallest of clothing and wonder briefly if she had really wanted to. She stopped to pick something up and revealed her pink panties. The sight alone would send the male over, but instead he stood up and went to his room. Panting he regained his strength somehow.

His felt his fangs extend and knew he had to feed. He called out the name of the elf that was in charge of the room and ordered a raw steak. The elf nodded and, with a flick of his fingers, was gone. Between his heart pounded over Hermione or lack of him feeding in the last week, he was growing weak either way. The elf was taking a long time! Draco slammed open the door and saw Hermione again on the couch.

"I was kidding by the way. I would never want to do that with you!"

But Draco ignored her as he wanted to. Trying desperately to avoid her, the elf appeared and Hermione just gasped at it.

"What is that? It looks dead and uncooked! Take it back!"

"NO! Take it to my room!"

The elf nodded at Draco and walked to his room. Hermione had a horrid look on her face but he just went to his room. Eating the meat till it was gone; he didn't notice that Hermione had opened his door.

"What are you doing?"

"Go away before I hurt you!" he said in between bites.

"No, what are you doing!" she demanded at him.

Draco turned and pushed her to the ground catching her by surprise. Lowering his head to not reveal his fangs, he was inches away and could easily take his first human feeding. Hermione was shaking under him, scared and afraid. Why was he thinking doing this? Was he crazy to "snack" on the Golden Gryffindor girl and devour her like a monster would? He was a monster, yes, but it was always a battle with Pansy to not kill her on the spot. But then again it . . . NO! He mustn't think that way. If the teachers found out they would skin him alive. Literally.

"What are you . . . MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Hermione trying to pull her arms out from under his weight. She struggled but he kept his head low. Draco laughed as he knew she would not move unless he let up which would not be happening. He would do this. He would take Hermione from the mortal world and make her believe to not mess with him.

Draco laughed at her attempts to move from him. It was a few minutes of Hermione had stopped moving he thought he had killed her. Her eyes were wide. As Draco pressed an ear down on her chest there was a faint heart beat. Getting up he took her to the sofa again and wrapped in her blanket. Then he went to the bathroom and found the sharpest object and began ripping apart his arms ashamed of what he had done. There was nothing these stupid things would do though. They would heal on their own, he just needed to stop. Draco exited the bathroom and smirked at her.

"It's impossible to find a cure in the books. My condition has no treatment."

"Malfoy shut the hell up! You're bleeding and—"but she stopped midway staring at him.

"What?" he already knowing what she was about to ask.

Hermione sat her book down and grabbed a hold of his arm. "The blood? Where did it go?"

"You really don't understand," he said pulling away and pulling down his sleeve.

"Then what?" she asked looking up at him, tossing her bangs out of her eyes and some hair over her shoulder. "What then? I would like to know how you can basically go to the bone and not have any blood after five minutes. It's insane!"

"Being a vampire is insane!"

Hermione made a laugh and turned away. "Yeah, sure you're a vampire! And I'm the tooth fairy!"

She sharply turned as Draco grabbed a hold of her shoulders and bit down on her neck. She screamed but he quickly cupped her mouth. She was struggling against his will and he was wanted it to end. He begged his mind to stop. Finally he threw her to ground and she wiped her hand across the wound.

"Malfoy, you just—"she started.

"You think it's easy! Hermione it's not! I hate it every day!"

She just looked at him holding her neck. Draco sank into the chair and waited for the professors to come get him. He broke the ultimate rule that allowed him to stay at Hogwarts.

Never attack a student. And he had.

(DOT)

Hermione noticed that Draco was different early on in the year. She noticed that he was hardly ever asleep. But to be aware that she was basically living with a vampire made her uneasy. She cried as the professors took him away knowing but praying that he would not die for attacking her. It was a long time before she saw him again. He was to appear in court and this was where they sentenced him to death.

Death.

It was so harsh for a simple thing, but Hermione understood why it had to be done. Draco had only one wish and it was for her to bring his uniform and scarf, and talk to her. She arrived earlier than needed but tucked under arm was his uniform. Wrapped around her neck was his scarf. She was not afraid of this. Hermione did feel sorry for him.

After his attack, Hermione was sent to St. Mungo's for observance. She spent six weeks there to be sure she had turned or that Draco had done enough damage to her. Gladly she was told she was fine but was advised to speak with Professor Snape about a blood thickening potion. After hearing rumors around Hogwarts, she denied her involve by saying Draco had simply gotten into some real bad trouble. It was the truth but she wouldn't say how out loud. She hadn't even told Harry or Ron.

Hermione felt like it was her fault and it was. She had taunted him with her body and found herself to be a feast for him. Throwing the thought away, she entered the boy's room.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi Malfoy. I brought your clothes as you wanted."

Hermione handed them to him. He quickly changed into them and she was reminded of the boy he was before.

"I'm sorry for screaming about this."

"Even if you hadn't they would have known. I was told that I should never hurt anyone. I just wish it might have been Pansy to do so. But then again she was probably sad that I stopped going to breakfast!" he laughed that last part as she too thought it was funny. Hermione smiled.

"She asked me once where you were and I said I didn't know."

"Figures. Look I'm really sorry! Really. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to end the year and then just disappeared. Guess I will die like the vermin I am. But at least I can die a true Slytherin. May I have my scarf?"

He held out his hand. Hermione stood up and wrapped it around his shoulders. He looked down at the floor and Hermione just hugged him. She felt her shirt become wet a bit and looked down to see him crying. Kneeling down, she gave him something she was unsure if he had before.

Slowly she kissed him afraid of getting poked by those foul things. He didn't response so she stood up and went toward the door.

"Thank you for understanding, Hermione."

Hermione looked back at him and saw the Malfoy as he never would before. Or ever really. Hermione left the room and wiped the tears away.

(DOT)

Author Note: I have had this story tucked my computer for awhile. I found it and finished it up. Originally this was going to be longer but I feel that this is justice for Draco should he ever actually be a vampire. Read and review! THANKS!


End file.
